


Silent Mornings

by BrosquadTM



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark Arts, Dark Draco Malfoy, Dark Harry, Dark Magic, Fluff, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrosquadTM/pseuds/BrosquadTM
Summary: Harry and Draco bond in Fifth year.





	1. New Biginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you want a new story/ have an idea for this fic!  
> -Nic

Harry woke up in his room in Griffindor tower, sun not yet high enough to slot through the deep velvet curtains that hung around his bedframe. A slight chill wound underneath his quilt as he shifted to pick up his glasses from his bedside table. The other boys were still soft asleep when he got up and dressed, and Neville only slightly shifted when Harry carefully shut the cracked open window. Harry checked the muggle electric watch he had enchanted and was glad to see that Hermione's alarm (ever set at 7:00) hadn't gone off yet. He carefully crept down the stair and lightly hopped over the last step, which was creaky. He stepped close to the furniture, because the floor had leveled there and wouldn't creak, a holdover from his time at the Dursley's. 

He slipped out of the portrait hole and put on his sneakers, knowing that if he had put them on earlier, someone would have heard him walking out. He pulled the book on advanced muggle mathematics out of the secret chamber in his bookbag and hummed a tune of his own creation as he made his way down to the Great Hall. He entered the hall, which was always empty this early in the morning, and sat down at his usual spot just in time for a plate of his favorite foods to appear. The house elves knew he woke up early, and had accommodated for it. He ate his bagel and fried egg with spinach while he read about quadratic equations when someone walked into the Great Hall. He peered over the top of his book and did a small double-take. It was Draco Malfoy.

*

Draco hadn’t slept. He was antsy and nervous and tired and worried all at once. He kept running his hands through his hair and chewing on his hangnails. His homework, laying in a neat pile across his desk, was done, and he had turned his full attention onto something else: The letter that had arrived at breakfast this morning, or was it yesterday? He wasn’t sure if it was after midnight. From a well-groomed black little-eared owl with sharp, red eyes.  
Dear Draco,  
Meet me in the empty potions classroom with the broken rubies next full moon. I can’t tell you via letter, but there’s something I need to show you. I know this is cryptic and weird, but you’ve got to trust me. I won’t bring my wand.  
Harry  
He and Harry had been getting along fine after the Triwizard Tournament. Draco had found Harry alone in the room of requirement, devouring book after book on dark magic, salt trails still glistening on his cheeks. Harry had looked up, and behind his eyes something was broken. Draco had not even hesitated before taking Harry over to a couch and holding him as he talked about his friends, how everyone had turned against him, and how he was scared. He talked about his fears and Draco listened, stunned. After nearly an hour, Harry fell silent, his chest rising and falling. Draco didn’t dare move until he saw the thin white lines along Harry’s left arm. The sleeves that usually fell to his wrists were rolled up from the long time sitting, and there were at least six scars that Draco could see, and two were still reddish-pink. He had picked up Harry’s arm, delicately touching each one. Harry woke up and quickly pulled down his sleeves. He looked at Draco, his eyes the water spilled out of a shattered snowglobe. Draco rolled up his sleeve to show the marks of a thousand days of scratching his arm until it bled, and Harry mumbled that he should stop. Draco replied that he should too. The agreed to stop each other, and Draco had never seen Harry look more beautiful than when he vowed to protect Draco from himself.

He trusted Harry, and stopped reliving the day they forgot hatred to scribble a reply.  
Dear Harry,  
I trust you. I’ll come.  
Draco

*

Harry looked at Draco from across the room and waved him over. He finished reading the page as Draco crossed the hall, and put the book away.  
Draco sat down next to him, “Hey Harry.” Harry loved how his first name sounded coming from Draco.  
“Hi Draco,” Harry said. “What are you doing up so early?” He tilted his head to the side, “You usually don’t come up here for another half an hour.”  
“I couldn’t sleep,” Draco said. “What was the letter about?” He asked.  
Harry smiled, “You’ll see.”

*

 

Draco tapped the table four times with his fingers and a plate of food appeared. He and Harry ate in silence, Harry pulling out his book and continuing reading. Draco thought about the “defence” class he had had Yesterday. Umbridge had ruined the class. Draco was pretty sure HE could teach a more informative class than that Ministry toad. After twenty minutes, he picked up his plate and walked back to the Slytherin table and sat down right before McGonagall and Flitwick stepped into that hall, chatting, and walked up to the faculty table. He and Harry smiled at each other, and Draco was happy all day after that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos! I'll try to update weekly, but I'm a bit spotty with schedules, so don't expect perfection!

Harry was nervous. He waited in the potions classroom, tapping his wand against his knee in an erratic rhythm. He heard footsteps coming down the corridor and hoped to god it was Draco. It was, and Draco stopped in the doorway, looking at what Harry had done to the old classroom.  
“So maybe I brought my wand,” Harry said, smiling. The room was full of cushions and curtains and candles that burned sweet but couldn’t be smelt outside the room. Harry patted the cushion next to him. Draco sat down on it and looked at the table in front of him. On it was some cured meats and cheese and some dark bread with walnuts that Harry had ordered from the house elves. Draco scooped some soft cheese onto a piece of break and chewed.  
“Mmm,” Draco said. “So what did you want to tell me?”

 

*

 

“So what did you want to tell me?” Draco asked. Harry's face was slightly pink, and his gaze dropped to Draco's lips. he quickly looked up, his lashes thick and his green eyes startlingly clear, then looked at the tray and picked up a piece of bread. Draco's own face was hot, and he rested his head against Harry's shoulder. Harry's muscles were tense and he tensed even more when Draco’s head rested there. “Shh, Harry,” He said, quietly. Harry shifted, and suddenly his lips were pressed against Draco’s. Draco, too stunned to react, didn’t kiss back, even if he wanted to. Harry pulled back, and he looked broken.  
“Nevermind,” Harry said. “It doesn’t matter.”  
“Of course it matters!” Draco said. Harry looked up, surprised.  
“Real-” He was cut off when Draco kissed him full on the mouth. He leaned in, and Draco put his hand on the back of Harry’s neck, and Harry put his hand on the small of Draco’s back. Draco slipped his tongue into Harry’s mouth, and Harry gasped. Draco moved forward, crawling over Harry, his mouth pressing him down, his free hand brushing feather-light touches around his chest and neck.   
He pulled away, his hair falling around his face, “I love you.” He leaned in again but kissed his jaw, and his mouth moved down to the place where Harry’s neck met his collarbone and sucked. Harry gasped and when Draco bit the spot he moaned.  
“I love you,” Harry breathed. Draco felt euforia flood him when those words escaped Harry’s lips. He kept sucking and biting the spot, leaving a small red hickey. Harry gasped again, and Draco started to open his robes.  
“Draco,” Harry said, his voice suddenly serious. “Stop.”  
Draco looked up, “Okay, Harry. Anything for you.” He leaned back and pulled Harry back to sitting, and leaned against him again, feeling his warmth. They stayed like that for a long time, and Draco closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again [^-^]


	3. Chapter 3

Harry woke up early, as always. He carefully woke Draco up and half-carried him to the corridor where the Tapestry to the Slytherin common room is. Then he took a quill he had prepared the last night, and poked Draco with it until a bead of blood pooled at the wound. He drew a heart in the blood, and then muttered a spell: sanguis enim amans potest loqui alteri. The blood sank into the skin, and the poke disappeared. Harry spoke to the tapestry, “Purest,” and the tapestry shuffled aside. Harry shoved Draco through and pulled the invisibility cloak over his head. He walked up to the great hall and pulled it off.  
He pulled out a ballpoint pen and wrote on his arm, **Wanna talk?** He capped the pen and started eating. He pulled out a different book, (he had finished the first one) and began to read, Immersing himself in the world of precision and fluidity and knowledge, of mathematics. Then, as a few teachers and one or two students entered the great hall, he left. He went to wait in the Transfiguration classroom, then pulled out the pen.

  
**Hello, Draco.** **You want to talk? I know you can feel that I’m writing this! My dark spells never fail. Not once.**

He capped the pen and pulled out his book, reading more, devouring the pages, until he felt an itch on his arm.  
 _What the BLOODY HELL did you do, Harry?_  
 **Just a test. A spell of my own creation. Now we can talk whenever we want to.**  
 _Jesus BLOODY CHRIST Harry!_  
 **You swear more in writing Draco~**  
 _You come down here right this instant And I will not hurt you as badly as I want to! You’ve disfigured my arm forever!_  
 **Of course I haven’t! The ink disappears after two minutes! Look, most of it is gone by now! You have potions in half an hour, you should probably get going!**  
 _You will PAY for this Harry._  
 **Sure I will.**  
Harry put his pen in his bag and right before Hermione and Ron came in he stashed his book.  
“Hey Harry! I’ve barely seen you the last few days! We have a DA to run, you know,” Ron said, sitting next to Harry. “Come on, where ya been?”  
“Reading,” Harry said. “Creating. Renewing. Remaking, Refining. Finding the solution. I’ve made twenty-three spells in the last thirty days. Thirteen are defencive, seven are offensive, and three are for personal use only. Oh, and if you want a tally, fifteen would be considered ‘dark’.”  
“Harry, I’m all about new spells and discovery, but aren’t dark spells… dark?” Hermione looked at him. “Harry, are you okay? ...You’re not talking to us anymore.”

*

Draco couldn’t believe Harry had made a spell. You can’t just- _make_ a spell. It’s harder than it sounds, and it takes time, and you have to know the theory- it would take a lot of research. And blood spells are dark. Draco had misread Harry, he was more of Draco’s type. He couldn’t wait to see what he and Harry could do together. Together. Draco blushed at the thought of last night. He slid the finely chopped pieces of dragonroot into the mixture and lowered the temperature of the cauldron, then scooped up some the potion into a flask. This was a free period, so they could brew whatever they wanted. Draco had made something for Harry, as a return gift. It was a version of the Obliviate spell and pensieve, that, if drunk, would give the drinker a photographic memory for forty-two hours. Draco knew Harry would love it. He took another sample and finished writing down the recipe. He gave it to Professor Snape.  
“Impressive,” said Snape. “Try putting less Dragonroot.” Draco nodded and went back to his cauldron. This is perfect.


	4. Spelled Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much!!! Feel free to give me seggestions/prompts in the comments!! I didn't really have a plan for this, it was just a for-fun project.  
> -Nic

Harry didn’t want to go back to the common room. He put the piece of enchanted parchment in the book, then snapped it shut. He went to Madame Pince’s desk and signed the book out. He stashed the book in the hidden compartment and hopped on the moving staircase. It took him up to the floor that the portrait hole was on.  
He said the password, “Mimbulus Mimbletonia.” and walked inside. He sat in a chair at the edge of the commonroom and continued reading about Transfiguration theory. He cast a temporary spell on the book that wrote his scribbled notes in the margins into a carefully printed version on a separate piece of paper. It vanished the ink from the book, and left it as pristine as before.  
After reading until the commonroom was empty, he rolled up his sleeve and wrote: **Draco, are you awake?**  
 _How do you make a spell? What even do you DO?_  
 **First, you have to understand the theory. You can’t rush into it.**  
 _I understand that part._  
 **Then you have to understand what you want to do. Think of spellmaking like you do with potions. You have to have the right ingredients, (Words, wand movement, etc.) and mix them in a certain way.**  
 _If it's that simple, why aren’t new spells made all the time?_  
 **It isn’t simple. There are a lot of moving parts. And there are a lot of regulations on new spells. Most of mine break at least one regulation. I’ve been working hard, and have made twenty-three spells in the last thirty days.**  
 _Stop bragging, you twat._  
 **Thirteen are defensive,**  
 _Obviously, you’re such a hero._  
 **Seven are offensive,**  
 _Okay, okay._  
 **And three are unrelated to fighting. This link spell is one of them.**  
 _Now you’re just showing off._

*

Draco couldn’t believe it. Twenty-three spells in the last month. That takes work.  
And to think that one of them he had made some for Draco alone? His heart fluttered.


	5. Should We?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's students don't like his work. Draco cheers him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been eons! Sorry, I've been engrossed in other things :0

Harry was hiding, up in the places you only get to if you really don't want to be found. He was feeling down, his head hurt, and the world was punching him in the face that day. He pulled out a ballpoint pen and started writing:

**Draco, I'm having a bad day. Can you cheer me up?**

Sure, where are you?

**The Room of Requirement. I wasn't feeling getting mixed up in everything… going on right now. The DA’s in fits, I tried to teach them one of my spells last night.**

_Which one? Most are fine by most people's standards._

**Carnes Lacerentis...**

_The cutting spell? What's wrong with that?_

**It...involves...y’know, breaking the law.**

_But, why do they care?_

**...I may have mentioned the spell can be used best on human tendons and flesh.**

_Yeah I can see now why they might be averted to working with someone who makes spells to cut people._

**_...I didn't tell them I made the spell._ **

Harry, that's even worse.

**Whatever. Are you gonna make me feel better, or not?**

_I'm already on my way!_

Harry leaned back in the rope hammock strung high above the ground in the open fields of the room of Requirement, strung off two leaning trees. He smelled the air, crisp and cold, how it filtered through the air, and how the faint smell of under ripe apples made him think of Draco. He activated one of his spells: the listening spell. He could hear the rustle of the magic-crafted leaves in the artificial breeze, and the clack of clean, expensive shoes outside the door of the Room. He requested Draco to be let in, and breathed a sigh of relief when he came in.

“You're up awfully high,” he said, craning his neck. “I don't know how I'll come up there to join you.” As he finished saying this, Harry flicked his fingers, and the tree closer to his head grew out into thick, wooden stairs. Draco walked up them and crawled out to where Harry was lying in the simulated sun.

“Took you long enough to get here,” Harry said, his eyes half closed, pulling Draco down beside him. It had been a month since he used the bonding spell, and he and Draco were going strong but secret.

“The school doesn't have many elevators. I always wondered how a disabled student would get around. Would the stairs become ramps?” Draco said, snuggling closer into Harry's warm and sun-soaked chest.

“I guess.” Harry flipped his arm across Draco, “Are you going to Hogsmede this weekend?”

“Yeah, I thought so. Why?” Draco replied, scratching his arm.

Harry slapped his hand. “We agreed.” He paused. “I was thinking we could make a date out of it. After all, we are a couple. We could go to the Teashop.” Draco laughed, opening his eyes and looking at harry.

“Are we ready for that yet? Being out as a couple to everyone?” Draco looked a bit nervous

His brow furrowed. “I am if you are. I honestly couldn't care less what this shitty school thinks. We're the best couple ever, and we're gonna rule the world someday.”

“Sure then. But, let's do something fun with it. Let's not tell anyone, and then just walk around holding hands. How long do you think it will take before someone comes up to us?” Draco chortled.

“Probably a long time. After all we are the power couple of this century. I can see the headlines: CHOSEN ONE SPOTTED ON DATE WITH EVIL SLYTHERIN BOY” Harry laughed again, looking forward to it. “Sure. It'll be fun and games for the whole family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank's for reading! Comments are appreciated always! Shout out to https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaTARAUCHIHASHIPSEVERYTHING54321 for the comments :0


	6. Hogsmeade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogsmeade Date! Whoo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are good, please comment!  
> Thanks for the love :0

Harry, putting on comfortable but clean-cut woolen clothes, thought about later that day. He and Draco had made plans to go out into Hogsmeade as a couple. Wearing his finest winter outfit, clearly going on a date by the enchanted rose in his buttonhole. His dark, cool gray suit was crisp and new, freshly made by a sorceress who specialized in muggle fashion. He walked down the carpeted stairs from the boys’ dormitories and let the assorted Gryffindors gawk at the Boy Who Lived in date apparel, his hair neat, but only after a solid half hour of teasing it into formality. Ron sidled up to him, smirking.

“Who's the lucky lady who gets Harry Potter on a date?” He asked, a Cheshire grin spreading across his face.

“You'll see,” Harry said, straightening his jacket. “But now I have to pick up my date.  _ Alone. _ ” He pushed through the crowd, although it wasn't that hard, and landed catlike on the outside of the portrait hole. He slunk down to the dungeons, knocking on the tapestry that concealed the door to the Slytherin common room. He cast a modulating spell on his throat.

“Is Draco ready for our date yet?” He asked in a high, feminine voice. Someone from inside shouted that he was ‘almost ready’ and another said ‘give us a minute, we need to admire him.’ Harry laughed and removed the spell. 

Draco stepped out, and he looked AMAZING. “I'm pretty sure you could work in modeling,” Harry said, admiring his slim figure in the expensive, well-tailored suit. 

“Not too bad yourself,” Draco said, smiling. “You got your hair to not stand up for once.”

“Thanks for noticing.” Harry extended his arm, and Draco took it. As they walked up the stairs, they continued their plotting. They were getting out early so as to not be seen until everyone was in Hogsmeade. They let Filch check their papers and walked out into the cold afternoon. They walked across the frosty ground, listening to the crackle as the crystals shattered beneath their polished boots. 

“Let's start at Zonko’s,” Draco said. “We'll do the fun stuff first, then the romance.”

“Sounds good to me.” Harry led them over to the Joke Shop, making sure that their hands, clasped together, were visible to the people on the street, though they were few and far between. He thought he saw a camera, but he could be wrong. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
